Reflexos
by highonbooks
Summary: re.fle.xo : 1 Efeito produzido pela luz refletida; revérbero. 2 Indireto. 3 Imitado, reproduzido. - primeira da série 'Óptica' -


Não-betada. Como sempre, um presente para as minhas fofas: Ariane e Marcela.

* * *

Num quarto completamente branco, eles se encaravam. Um dos homens era alto, pálido, com olhos azuis e cabelos escuros. O nariz era reto e ele tinha as maçãs do rosto bem definidas. Ele aparentemente tinha algo o incomodando, já que a cada instante ele passava as mãos no cabelo e no rosto ou tamborilava os dedos ritmicamente no tampo da mesa.

O outro homem podia ser seu reflexo. Talvez um pouco mais baixo e mais jovem, mas ainda sim idêntico em tudo. Ele não se movia, apenas observava o homem mais velho sentado a sua frente.

A tensão era palpável. Após alguns minutos, o homem mais novo falou.

'Por que você está aqui?'

'Como?' o outro replicou um pouco desconcertado com a firmeza do rapaz.

'Eu te matei a mais de 50 atrás, o que você está fazendo aqui? Aliás, o que é aqui?'

O mais velho hesitou por alguns momentos antes de dizer:

'Bem... Eu não sei como definir 'aqui', como você tão bem colocou, mas posso afirmar que aqui não é a sua destinação final. Eu suponho que esteja aqui para de instruir. ' Ele terminou com um sorriso.

'Veja bem Riddle' – o outro cuspiu – 'Eu não preciso da sua ajuda para nada, como nunca precisei antes. Só me dia como sair daqui e suma da minha frente. '

O homem mais velho, Riddle, estreitou os olhos.

'Tom... '

'Não me chame de Tom!'

'É o seu nome, não?' Riddle retrucou com raiva.

'É o seu nome, não é minha culpa que a estúpida da minha mãe achou que seria algo digno me nomear em sua honra!'

Tom Riddle Sênior suspirou e disse:

'Você sabe como sua mãe e eu nos conhecemos?'

'Não e também não me interessa. Estou morto, não? Assassinado por um pivete, derrotado por um detalhe. Toda uma vida dedicada a minha causa, jogada no lixo. ' Tom Riddle Jr. abaixou os olhos e, se seu pai não tivesse um bom palpite de seu caráter, diria que ele estava prestes a chorar. Tom Sênior pigarreou e continuou sua história:

'Nós não nos conhecemos. Um dia, passando em frente ao casebre imundo dos Gaunt, ela me apareceu no portão, com um copo de suco gelado. Uma moça feiosa, tímida, estrábica e miserável oferecendo algo a mim, o "senhor feudal" novo e arrogante. Eu aceitei e antes de terminar o copo estava perdidamente apaixonado por Mérope. '

Tom ergueu os olhos para o pai, com a boca um pouco aberta. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e pregados na figura do homem em sua frente.

'E-ela usou uma poção do amor em você?' ele perguntou, ainda que soubesse a resposta.

'Não saberia dizer, afinal, eu sou um "trouxa imundo", não é?' Riddle sorriu ao ver o outro estreitar os olhos e continuou sua história. 'Por um ano, nós fomos casados. Até que um dia, eu acordei em uma cama desconhecida, com a menina Gaunt ao meu lado dizendo ser minha esposa e que estava grávida. Eu peguei tudo que tinha lá e voltei para a casa dos meus pais, implorando por perdão. Nunca mais ouvi falar dela, até a noite em que você me matou, Tom. '

'Ela morreu na miséria. Teve-me em um orfanato trouxa em Londres que fez a caridade de acolhê-la. ' O outro falou, olhando para as mãos em vez do seu interlocutor.

'Eu passei os dezesseis próximos, e últimos, anos da minha vida quase que recluso. Não podia ver aquela maldita casa sem ter ataques, só comia as coisas que eu via sendo preparadas, pesadelos. Talvez tenha sido uma benção, você me matar, Tom. Quase louco e sem amigos, eu estava. Claro, eu preferiria que você tivesse me ouvido, antes de matar seu pai a sangue frio. '

Tom Jr. olhou desafiadoramente nos olhos do pai.

'Não me arrependo de ter posto um fim a sua vida. Mesmo sabendo que minha mãe o manipulou, você ainda tinha um filho. Você ainda podia ter me salvado de uma infância miserável. Então, se é a minha pena ou a minha culpa que você quer, vai passar a eternidade sem.' Ele terminou o discurso com um bufo. Seu pai olhou-o firmemente nos olhos e disse:

'Não esperava nada menos que isso, Tom. Respondendo sua pergunta original, sua alma é tão danificada que não pode ir para lugar algum. Nada de céu, nada de inferno, só esse quarto branco e a sua amargura. '

'Então, eu vou passar a eternidade _aqui_!?' o outro se chocou.

'Até que a sua alma se restaure o suficiente para ir para qualquer lugar. '

'O inferno, você quis dizer. '

'Não exatamente, Tom. Você pode reencarnar, pode se tornar parte do Véu, pode não sair daqui por ser cabeça-dura e não ouvir o seu pai. ' o outro brincou.

'Você não é meu pai. ' Riddle Jr. retrucou secamente. 'E todas essas possibilidades, se eu me arrepender dos meus atos ignóbeis?'

'Sim. Sua alma precisa estar inteira para sair daqui. ' O mais velho disse enquanto se levantava. Num instante, uma porta se materializou em uma das paredes da sala. 'Tudo o que eu pude fazer por você está feito. Caso você realmente venha a não se arrepender de nada pela eternidade, bom, eu espero que você goste de branco, pois não vai sair daqui. '

'Sim, sim, você já disse isso umas duas vezes. O que eu quero saber é por que _você_, de todas as pessoas, veio aqui me "instruir". '

'Ora, eu sou seu pai, não? Pais instruem os filhos. ' E, antes que o outro pudesse dizer algo, Tom Riddle Sênior saiu pela porta.

Tom Riddle Jr. observou a maçaneta, que também era branca, se fundir com a porta e esta voltar a ser parede. A coragem do homem! Como ele ousava em trancar ele, Lord Voldemort, no Limbo! Uma voz traiçoeira lhe sussurrou no ouvido: 'Você não é mais um lorde, é novamente o Tom do orfanato. Sozinho, sem nenhum tipo de ajuda e sem futuro. Sejamos sinceros, você não se arrepende de nada, não é? Vai passar toda a eternidade aqui. O grande final do grande Tommy!'

Bufando e odiando sua mente por lhe pregar truques, Tom andou pela sala, se sentindo claustrofóbico. Ele precisava sair dali! Era uma questão de urgência. 'Mais alguns dias e eu vou enlouquecer de vez. '

Para sair dali ele precisava se arrepender.

Então, naquele limbo branco, Tom Riddle Jr. ouviu seu pai (e como essa palavra lhe causava asco ainda) e começou a missão mais difícil de sua vida: sentir.


End file.
